Darn Doubles!
by bananasplit15
Summary: Heero's going crazy. Or is he? No yaoi.Teen rating for safety reasons only. Violence may follow...
1. Normal Saturday?

Doppelganger: Heero

Like most stories this story starts on a "normal" Saturday afternoon. Of course this "normal" day was in the home of the Gundam pilots, so it was pretty hectic.

Like on most Saturdays Heero was working on making himself a ham sandwich, which he would enjoy in the quiet of his room. Duo skidded into the kitchen and ran for the stairs. Only seconds after he'd gone up the stairs an angry Wufei scrambled in.

"Where'd… he… go…"

Heero made a small gesture to the stairs and Wufei turned to run up them. Heero decided not to go upstairs afterall and headed out to the couch with his sandwich.

Duo had managed to barracaded himself in his room. Wufei of course, tried to pounded down the door, but he got tired and walked to his own room. He would just wait until Duo came out. Duo turned away from the no longer shaking door to find himself looking at Heero sitting on his bed.

"Heero? What are you doing in here? I thought you were making a sandwich."

Heero looked up at him with a confused look on his face, "I didn't make a sandwich. I don't know what your talking about."

Duo shrugged, "I'm not sure why your in my room... but why are you staring at me like that!"

Heero blinked and stood up. He started walking towards the door. He opened the door but before he walked out he said, "I would come out now with me before Wufei comes out and kills you."

As Heero said this he closed his eyes and smiled.


	2. Heero's crazy

A/N: Hi, sorry about the short chapter. I posted at school and was going to make it longer but it was in html code. I couldn't read what was already written down. I'll make sure that all the other chapters are longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All I have is some pocket lint if you sue me.

Chapter 2: Heero's crazy

After Heero had left Duo's room Duo was in a state of confusion. _Heero smiled?_ He thought to himself as he walked down the stairs. Duo was creeped out and was going to follow Heero until he figured out what was up. He found Heero sitting at the kitchen table eating his sandwich.

"Heero? Whatcha doin?" Duo said with annoying sarcasm. Heero looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Go away, baka. Can't you see I'm trying to eat in peace?"

Duo took the hint as Heero's hand inched to his gun, which had been laid on the table. Duo walked into the living room. He down on the couch and thought to himself. _Well that was normal Heero emotions in there. What was with the perky guy I was talking to earlier…?_

Duo continued to think when Quatre entered the room. Duo sprang to his side and clutched wildly at his shirt. Quatre was terrified.

"Oh Quatre! I'm glad you're home!"

"Duo could you please let go of me… You're wrinkling my shirt."

Duo released him, "Heero's crazy!"

"Well I knew that. Everyone knows that."

Duo shook his head, his braid whipping around behind him. He grabbed Quatre's shoulders again, "No that's not what I mean. He smiled at me!"

Quatre's eyes got wide. He opened his mouth several times without sound. Duo nodded and led him to the doorway to the kitchen. Heero was still sitting at the table. Now he was reading a newspaper. They stood there watching until Heero stopped reading. He pulled out the comics and started reading those. He apparently found something funny because he cracked up laughing.

Quatre pushed Duo back to the living room.

"Now that's creepy! What's wrong with him?"

Duo shrugged, and he started pacing. "I have no idea what's wrong. It's like he's going through mood swings or something. He smiled and then later on he snapped at me."

Quatre sat on the couch, "What do you think we should do?"

As he said that Heero appeared in the doorway, "Do about what?"

Quatre stood up and Duo stopped pacing.

"Nothing Heero," they said together. Heero had his normal emotionless face. He sighed and left the room. Quatre walked over to Duo. Duo motioned him to follow. They walked out into the kitchen and followed Heero upstairs. They passed Trowa's room and he tapped Quatre on the shoulder. Quatre jumped and turned around.

"Trowa!"

"Why are you two sneaking around for?"

Duo leaned over and whispered, "Heero's gone crazy and were trying to figure out what's going on."

Trowa put his hand on his forehead, "Duo you're the crazy one."

Quatre grabbed Trowa's arms, "No I saw it too! He was laughing and smiling! It was creepy!"

Trowa raised one eyebrow. He pointed for them to turn around. Duo and Quatre turned around to see Heero staring at them. Duo jumped backwards and ran into Quatre, who in turn fell onto Trowa. They all fell to the floor with Heero looking down on them, laughing. Quatre looked back at Trowa and mouthed the words, Told you so.

"What are you guys doing? Practicing for the circus?" He busted out laughing at his own joke. This time it was Trowa's turn to be shocked. His one visible eye widened.

"Hey that's not funny. I'm in the circus," Trowa said standing up. He helped Quatre and Duo up.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

The three gasped. Duo took a step forward, "You, apologized?"

There was a loud smack as Duo smacked Heero across the face.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled. He and Trowa took a step back giving Duo room to run.

"Have you lost your mind! What's with all the smiling, laughing, and and apologizing!"

Heero looked terrified. His eyes widened and his lower lip quivered. Duo stepped backward again. Quatre grabbed his shoulders and shoved him aside.

"Heero?" Quatre said stepping forward. Heero took a deep breath and started bawling. Quatre jumped back as tears streamed down the usually emotionless face. Heero slumped to the floor and hugged his knees. Trowa and Duo stood behind Quatre and let him console the crying soldier.

Quatre stood there and did nothing while Duo and Trowa kept backing up. When they reached the stairs they turned and ran.

"Hey guys! Come back!" Quatre screamed after them. He turned to leave but Heero grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me! I get lonely sometimes…"

Quatre tried to pull away but Heero wailed louder. Quatre sank to the floor and leaned against the wall. After a few minutes Duo and Trowa came back holding rope. Heero looked up at them with tear filled eyes.

"Hey what's that for?" He asked as they stepped towards him.

Duo took his end of the rope and put the rope behind his back. Trowa took the end and pulled it. He tied the end to the rest of the rope. Heero realized what was going on and started struggling. Duo and Trowa hurried and tied the rope tightly around Heero. Heero started thrashing about and Trowa punched him. Heero was out like a light.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked as Duo and Trowa picked up Heero and carried him down the stairs.

"Help us carry him into the basement," Duo said and Quatre grabbed one of Heero's legs. They all carried him into the basement and tied him to a chair.

A/N: I'm not sure if this is long enough but I'm busy and I'm tired. Please review! I'll give you a banana (j/k).


	3. Scare Tactics

Chapter Three: Scare Tactics

A/N: Beware today is my last day of school so read on with caution! Silliness may ensue… Oh and btw, Relena is evil in this certain universe…

After safely securing Heero to a chair with several pounds of duct tape and rope Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sat and plotted. After a few minutes Duo looked up with a wild smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, we could ask 'nicely' what's up with him… And if he doesn't tell us we can….." Duo looked around mischievously, "Torture him…"

Quatre looked shocked, Trowa however just shot him a 'no way' kind of look.

"And, oh wonderful genius, just how would we torture him?"

Duo smiled, walked over to him, and whispered into his ear. Trowa smiled and Quatre shot them both a look.

"Whatever you're planning, I'll have nothing to do with it… I may watch though."

Duo and Trowa had rigged up two phones next to Heero, who had unfortunately woken up and started screaming. Thankfully, they hadn't used all of the duct tape and they taped Heero's mouth shut. Quatre sat on a chair watching the other two set up some chairs and a table. They proceeded to put the phones on the table. One receiver was then duct taped to Heero's ear. Trowa sat next to the other phone and Duo sat directly in front of Heero.

"Now Heero I really don't want to do what I'm about to do…. All you have to do is tell me what's going on with you."

Heero closed his eyes and Duo reached for the duct tape.

"YAAARGH!"

"Okay Heero tell us what's going on…"

"Duo? I have a quick question."

"What is it Heero?"

"When did your hair get so long and since when did you wear such manly clothes?"

Duo had had enough. He slapped several layers of duct tape over Heero's mouth again and pointed to Trowa. Heero's eyes opened wide as Trowa dialed a familiar number. A certain someone answered on the other end and Trowa said something back.

"Hi this is Heero."

After saying that he slammed down his receiver. Heero started bouncing up and down in the chair. Quatre watched with fascination as muffled screeches filled the room. Duo sat and smiled as Heero bounced about and screamed. After several minutes of this Trowa picked up the other phone.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go…"

Duo stifled a burst of giggles. Quatre still sat in the corner mystified. Duo ripped the phone off Heero's head and slammed it down. Heero instantly calmed down and breathed in through his nose deeply.

"So Heero, now that you know what we're capable of what do you have to say?"

Trowa ripped off the duct tape gag. Heero screamed again.

"Could you stop doing that? Please, it really hurts."

Duo leaned back and Trowa smacked Heero with the phone. Heero's head flopped forward and Duo secured the tape gag. Duo walked up the stairs with Trowa and Quatre following. They went into the kitchen and sat down around the kitchen table. Duo put his head on the table. He was obviously thinking because he began hitting his head against the table.

"Um Duo, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, who did you call?"

Duo smirked and looked up at Quatre. It was hard for him to keep a straight face because Duo already had a red mark growing in between his eyes.

"We called Relena, it worked too didn't it."

Quarter just shook his head, "So what do you plan on doing now."

"Well I did want to see how well he can stand up to children's programming…"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Trowa and Duo had lugged the TV down into their newly dubbed "torture chamber". Quatre sat in the corner again watching them yell about the TV. Duo plugged the TV in and popped a tape into the VCR.

"Okay, now Heero or are you going to tell us what's going on, or do I have to press play? This video is going to be worse than the phone call."

The tape was removed yet again and Heero looked at Duo pathetically.

"Duo that's really starting to hurt. I don't know why you're torturing me!"

Duo rolled his eyes and pulled a pair of very big headphones. He put them on and reached for the TV. Duo made sure that Quatre was still in the corner and that Trowa was safely out of the room. (Trowa had left to buy more duct tape. And they were running low on cereal…. Anyways…) He turned up the volume and ran to the safety of the corner. He covered his eyes and buried his head in his arms. Quatre stared at the TV.

Heero watched the tv with growing interest. Heero started mumbling something and Quatre pulled off the duct tape.

"Hey Quatre what is this show?"

"Um, the box says, 'Teletubbies'"

"Hmmm, I don't know what that is supposed to mean but I like this, its funny."

"I don't really get it..."

They sat in silence unti lthe retched thing came to an end. Duo looked up and Quatre stopped the tape. Duo walked around infront of Heero and pulled off the head phones.

"Um Duo I don't think it worked..."

"Why do you say that?" Duo said as he threw the tape in a metal waste bin.

"Well Heero was laughing the whole time and I... well I just didn't quite understand it. I'm sorry."

Duo thought for a moment and went up stairs. He sat at the kitchen table and started pounding it with his head. He was stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go away I'm thinking."

"Obviously. What's going on in the basement?"

Duo looked up, "Torturing you Heero." He put his head down and snapped it back up again, "Heero!"

A/N: Yay! I updated, R&R!


	4. What The Heck?

Chapter 4: What. The. Heck?

A/N: So the story gets deep. W007!

Duo stared up at Heero, his mouth opening and closing in silence. Heero, with his straight face stared right back. Quater haddecided to make sure Duo didn't hurt himself with him hitting his head.When he got upstairs he saw Heero.

"Oh hi Heero..." Quatre did a double take. He remembered that Heero was currently in a chair in the basement and standing there in front of him. his brain couldn't take it. "Ih... Thi-... not po-po-... not po-possible..."

With that Quatre fainted. Duo got up adn walked over to Quatre. He poked him and then looked up at Heero.

"So how would you explain this? Here you are standing in front of me but I know that you are tied up in a chair in the basement."

Heero looked down at Quatre then looked back at Duo, "Tied to a chair? And exactly forwhat reason?"

Duo swallowed, "We thought you went insane. Help me carry Quatre down there and I'll show you."

-After several minutes of lugging Quatre down the stairs and putting him in a corner-

Heero and Duo walked over to the Heero in the chair. The Heero in the chair looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi Duo! Who's that? He looks familiar."

The Heero standing next to Duo stared at the one in the chair. Duo stared at them both. Several minutes went by before anything happened. The heero in the chair sneezed.

"So how did this happen, Duo?" The Heero standing next to Duo asked staring at the one in the chair still.

Duo looked at him, "No idea I found him in my room. My room seems to attract things doesn't it?"

Heero looked over at Quatre and then back at Duo.

"What should we do about this doyou think?"

Duo shrugged and walked upstairs. He came back several minutes later holding a large bucket. Heero (the one standing, I shall now refer to him as Heero number one) looked at Duo with a raised eyebrow. Duo smiled at him and promptly dumped the water onto Quatre. Quatre screamed and Jumped abotu a foot off the ground.

"Wow nice reaction Quatre," Duo said as he put the bucket on the floor. Heero #2 started to laugh and everyone turned to him. Heero #1 looked at Duo.

"See I told you we thought you went insane." Duo said walking over to Heero #2 and putting more duct tape over his mouth.

-A/N: I'm not sure how to continue at the moment so I'll stop here... I hope you read my other story now too! Its Link and the magical light sword. Please R&R!


	5. You've got issues

A/N: Okay so here's Chap five. I always have fun writing and I haven't in a while so this might actually end up really long! crosses fingers hopefully I'm so hyped up on Japanese pop music that I think I'm going to start talking Japanese any second…

Chapter Five: You've got issues

Duo walked over to Heero #1 and kinda stared for a moment. Heero #1 stared right back.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Heero #1 asked finally after staring at Duo. Duo finally had to look away.

"I'm not sure. You got any ideas Quatre?"

Quatre was standing as far away from Duo as possible with a towel wrapped around himself. He dripped a large circle on the floor. He stared at Duo as if wishing his head would suddenly explode. Duo took the hint and stared back.

"Sorry Quatre. When Trowa gets back, we'll make whatever you want for dinner."

Heero #1 looked up at the ceiling at that moment as if hearing something. He walked past them and headed up the stairs.

"I think Trowa is home," he called down the stairs. Duo and Quatre looked at each other before bounding towards the stairs at the same time. They reached the stairs and collided with each other shoving to get up first. Duo ended up shoving Quatre down the stairs and ran towards the kitchen. Duo ended up face to face with a straight faced Trowa.

"What's going on?" Trowa asked as Duo tumbled down the stairs landing on Quatre. They both stared up at him and he helped them both up.

"Nothing why?" They both stammered.

Trowa led them up the stairs and gestured to Heero #1 sitting at the table unpacking groceries. He looked up at them .

"What?" He asked, throwing a container to Quatre who caught it and put it in the cabinet.

"Yeah what he said. That's the real Heero, Trowa. The 'crazy one' is down in the basement still wrapped up in duct tape."

Trowa stared silently at Heero #1 for a few seconds. Then said, "Prove it, Duo."

Duo looked horrified. Heero just continued on with his chore. Quatre was expressionless. Trowa stared at Duo waiting for an answer.

"So what'll it be? To prove or not to prove?" Trowa crossed his arms and waited.

Duo finally gave in, "Fine. Watch…" Duo swiftly walked out of the room. He came back holding Heero's laptop computer. He coughed and grabbed a can of soda from the table. Heero looked up and turned to face Duo. His eyes widened and then narrowed. He reached for his belt. Duo slowly opened the can and-

"DO AND DIE MAXWELL!"

Duo froze for a total of two seconds before continuing with his deed. Heero moved so fast only Duo saw what was coming. Before he could do anything Heero shot the can from his hand, spewing soda everywhere. Duo screeched and ran in the opposite direction. The commotion from the chase echoed through the small house. Quatre and Trowa stood silently waiting for one of them, if not both, to come screeching to a halt in front of them. Heero was the first to return.

"So is that enough proof for you now? Oh and by the way, you might want to get out that hole filling stuff."

Quatre smiled and walked into the living room where he found Duo curled in a ball on the couch. There were bullet holes everywhere and the couch had spewed its contents. Lamps and tables were thrown about the room. Quatre sighed and bent to pick up a broken lamp from the floor.

"Way to take one for the team Duo."

Duo unfolded himself and flopped onto his back.

"Sure, no prob…. ow," Duo closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up slowly, wincing painfully. Quatre went about cleaning and Duo knew he couldn't be bothered so he snuck into the kitchen. Heero and Trowa were still putting away groceries. Heero glanced up slightly as he entered the room and Trowa looked up at him.

"Nice to see that you're still alive. Want to go check on the prisoner. I can hear him banging around downstairs."

"Geez you must have really good hearing..." Duo said quietly. Trowa looked at him puzzled.

"What was that?" Trowa asked. Duo shrugged and went down the stairs to the "dungeon".

When he got down there Heero #2 was laying on his side. He was trying to suck in air through his duct tape gag and having no luck. Duo bent down and ripped the tape off. Heero #2 screamed before trying to bite Duo's retreating hand.

"Hey now! That's not very nice!" Duo said standing up.

Heero #2 pouted angrily up at him from the floor. "Well you should untie me. After all, I didn't do anything. You're so mean Duo. Since when were you so...so ... mean?" Heero #2's eyes swelled with tears and he sniffed loudly.

Duo pointed down at him, "If you start crying I might do something even more mean to you."

Heero #2 looked up at him and sniffed, tears disappearing.

"That's better. Now perk up. It's almost time for dinner!" Duo said happily as he put the duct tape back over Heero #2's mouth. He righted the chair and waved as he walked back up the stairs. He walked up halfway before running into something. He backed up a step and looked at the obstacle. It was Wufei. Duo sighed, he did not want to explain this again.

A/N: Look I was right! Much longer. Oh goody! More confusion! Right now all I can imagine in my head is Heero #1 scowling as Heero #2 hands him a bright pink t-shirt that says, "#1". Of course Heero #2 would be wearing an identical one that says, "#2".. Ah I must draw this now...


End file.
